Taken
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Uraraka está prestes a descobrir algo sobre si mesma e seus sentimentos - ou pelo menos ela queria estar, mas não há tempo para pensar, não com vilões por todos os lados. Tudo que ela sabe é que Bakugou está em perigo, e que ela precisa agir.


**TAKEN**

A floresta escura se espalhava ao seu redor. Seu braço cortado por uma faca. Sua respiração acelerada. Mal conseguia lidar com seus próprios pensamentos, mas a voz de Mandalay continuava a gritar avisos em sua cabeça.

Uraraka prestava atenção ao máximo que podia enquanto focada na inimiga à sua frente, preocupada com sua próxima ação. Ela já havia sido ferida, e não sabia o que aquilo significava. Não fazia ideia de qual era a individualidade da loira em sua frente.

Observava a vilã com cuidado, até que algo lhe tirou parte da atenção: Mandalay dizendo _Kacchan_.

" _Bakugou-kun_ " Ela murmurou, quase sem ar. Mandalay estava dizendo que ele era alvo dos vilões. Sentiu Tsuyu ficar ainda mais tensa ao seu lado.

Uraraka procurou respirar fundo, ansiedade se espalhando mais ainda por cada centímetro de seu ser.

O mesmo Bakugou com quem ela havia conversado naturalmente tão pouco tempo atrás subitamente era de interesse aos vilões. Por quê? Ela lembrou-se de ele sendo rabugento com ela quando ela elogiou suas habilidades com a faca. _Por quê?_

Uraraka não tinha como ajudar. Ela não sabia onde ele estava, ela não tinha uma individualidade que pudesse lhe ajudar a encontrá-lo e ela tinha uma vilã em sua frente, com a qual ela precisava lutar.

Ela _sabia_ disso.

Rapidamente se livrou dos pensamentos conflitantes e focou-se no que estava à sua frente. Se quisesse sair dali, independente do motivo, precisava passar por aquele obstáculo antes.

 **.**

Tinha conseguido. _Tinha conseguido_! Utilizara do que havia aprendido com Gunhead e agora tinha Toga, a vilã maluca, presa debaixo de si. Gritou para que Tsuyu a ajudasse a imobilizá-la.

"Isso foi incrível, Ochako- _chan_!" Tsuyu elogiou. "Por favor, dê um segundo à minha língua..." Pediu. Uraraka se virou para confirmar, mas subitamente Toga começou a falar. Disse que ela e Uraraka tinham o mesmo cheiro, _o cheiro de alguém apaixonado_.

Foi o suficiente para que Ochako voltasse a se distrair. Mais uma vez romance era mencionado ao seu redor, e mais uma vez a envolvia. Os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiaram com a voz melosa da vilã.

 _Deku-kun_ , pensou.

A inicial admiração pelo amigo, o fato de ele tê-la salvado quando ela precisara de ajuda, sua força, sua motivação, tudo sobre ele era incrível. As palavras de Aoyama durante sua luta contra Thirteen, entretanto, haviam deixado-a confusa sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Teria sua inocente admiração evoluído para algo mais intenso...?

" _Você quer ser como ele_ " A voz de Toga soou mais uma vez, como marteladas em seu cérebro. A vilã não parava de falar. A mente de Uraraka vagou para a luta contra Bakugou. Ela tinha decidido que iria levantar-se e lutar, não desistiria. _Assim como Deku-kun_. E não só como Deku, mas-

Uma picada em sua coxa fez com que ela perdesse a linha de pensamento.

" _Ochako-chan!_ " Tsuyu gritou.

Tinha se distraído. Tinha ido além de Deku. Não sabia o que aquilo significava. Pensar que ela gostava de Deku já era desesperador o suficiente. Não fazia sentido. Ela havia entrado na UA para ser uma heroína, não para se _apaixonar_.

Os garotos chegaram antes que ela pudesse concluir seus pensamentos ou conseguir se livrar de Toga. A vilã saiu de cima dela rapidamente, afastando-se. Levava seu sangue com ela. Ochako não prestou atenção àquilo no momento. Ela se adiantou para Deku, à sua frente, completamente machucado.

Percebeu que não sentia vergonha ao estar frente a frente com ele, não naquele momento. Sua cabeça estava preocupada com tudo que estava acontecendo. E aquele pensamento que ela não havia concluído-

"Ah, já sei! Venham com a gente" _Não é hora para pensar nisso, Ochako_ , ela pensou furiosamente. _Foco_. "Nós estamos levando Kacchan de volta".

Ela e Tsuyu ergueram os olhos procurando pelo explosivo garoto de cabelos loiros, mas Bakugou não estava ali. Deku, Todoroki, Shoji e um garoto da classe B, sim. Bakugou não.

Assim que apontaram isso e o desespero se estabeleceu nas faces de todos os presentes, outro vilão apareceu, anunciando que havia capturado-o junto de Tokoyami.

Uraraka não teve tempo algum para agir: Todoroki lançou o tal garoto da classe B em sua direção, pedindo para que ela tomasse conta dele. Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi confirmar enquanto sentia o súbito frio advindo da individualidade do colega de classe.

 **.**

O vilão era rápido. Uraraka havia feito o garoto da classe B flutuar, e carregava-o com uma mão. Todos perseguiam o maldito que havia sequestrado Bakugou e Tokoyami.

" _Se apenas_ o Iida- _kun_ estivesse aqui...!" Lamentou-se enquanto corriam. Iida não teria problemas em alcançar o vilão mascarado. Eles já teriam os garotos de volta se o veloz representante de sala estivesse com eles.

 _Ugh_ , irritou-se. Mais uma vez se encontrava em uma situação em que sua individualidade não servia para nada.

" _Uraraka_ - _san_!" A voz de Deku interrompeu seus lamentos e logo lhe deu um propósito: "Faça-nos flutuar! Rápido!"

Deku explicou seu plano e Uraraka sentiu sua face iluminar quando percebeu que finalmente podia fazer algo para ajudar no resgate. Ela ia se preparar para prosseguir, quando percebeu as feridas do amigo.

"Deku- _kun_! Pelo menos isso..." Ela arrancou sua jaqueta rapidamente, não se importando com o fato de rasgá-la. Não deixaria que Deku fosse atirado, sem gravidade, com ambos os braços quebrados, e precisava agir rápido se queria fazer tudo em tempo para salvar Bakugou e Tokoyami.

Logo tudo estava pronto, e ela tirou a gravidade dos três companheiros de classe. Shoji e Todoroki se surpreenderam e ela quase achou graça, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo.

Tsuyu lançou os garotos ao ar, e Uraraka manteve os olhos neles até decidir que era um bom momento para liberar sua individualidade. Viu quando eles alcançaram o vilão mascarado, e torceu firmemente para que eles conseguissem detê-lo e salvar Bakugou e Tokoyami.

"Tsuyu- _chan_!" Uraraka chamou. Tsuyu confirmou com a cabeça ao ver que a manipuladora de gravidade já havia liberado sua individualidade, e que elas podiam continuar.

As duas imediatamente voltaram a correr, apressando-se para onde haviam atirado os companheiros de classe.

 **.**

 _Finalmente_. Uraraka viu a silhueta dos colegas de longe e apressou-se até eles com Tsuyu, erguendo a voz para chamá-los. Precisou interromper-se, entretanto, ao perceber a cena à sua frente. Sua expressão congelou.

Deku estava no chão, e todos os garotos o rodeavam, preocupados. _Não,_ não todos os garotos, Uraraka percebeu. Ela e Tsuyu ficaram paradas, imobilizadas ao perceber que não tinham mais nada que pudessem fazer.

Bakugou tinha sido levado.

Sentiu o estômago afundar, se é que isso era possível. Toda a adrenalina em seu corpo se foi ao perceber que os vilões não estavam mais ali, e que tinham levado Bakugou com eles.

Sentiu sua boca ficar seca. Sua vontade foi de ir ao chão, como Deku.

 _Bakugou havia sido levado_. E não só isso: Ele _detestaria_ ser salvo. De todos que poderiam ter sido pegos, logo _ele_ havia sido. O garoto explosivo. O garoto que havia lutado contra ela dando tudo de si. O garoto que a havia derrotado no festival de esportes-

 _Ah_.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos e lembrou-se de como ela imobilizara Toga momentos antes. De seu estágio com Gunhead. De como sua vontade de lutar corpo a corpo, de melhorar e de não depender apenas de sua individualidade, havia vindo após sua luta com Bakugou.

 _É isso_ , ela subitamente percebeu, lembrando-se das palavras de Toga ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos de desespero de Deku começavam. _Não era só como o Deku-kun que eu queria ser..._

E ela deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, piscando muito lentamente, ao perceber que _talvez_ ela sentisse algo pelo garoto que havia acabado de ser sequestrado, ou estivesse perto de começar a sentir.

E, como um soco na barriga, ela também percebeu que não havia sequer como explorar esse sentimento.

Bakugou havia sido levado, e simplesmente não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

 **FIM**

.

.

Talvez vocês me achem louca, mas eu realmente acho que esse casal tem potencial pra ficar junto. Acho que ainda vai levar um tempo, que o Bakugou precisa crescer por si próprio e a Uraraka por ela própria, mas eu meio que espero que no fim de tudo eles olhem pra trás e lembrem da luta deles, de como eles podem se ajudar, enfim, que algo aconteça. Não sei, eu tenho esperança.

Não faço ideia de como está o andamento do mangá (Só vejo o anime e checo os capítulos do mangá que o episódio cobriu depois), mas fiz recentemente um post no meu blog, Better Stay Inside, falando sobre motivos _reais_ que podem indicar por que Kacchako seria cannon. Se quiserem checar, fiquem à vontade! Eventualmente devo fazer uma parte dois, porque já achei três motivos novos desde o post.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas e me deixam muito feliz! Espero ter mais inspiração pra poder escrever sobre esses fofos.

Até logo!

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _20/05/2018._


End file.
